


.bitches broken hearts

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: É incrível o quão bestas ficamos quando estamos apaixonados que não percebemos a traição que rola embaixo de nosso próprio nariz, e ao descobrirmos toda a verdade, choramos até a exaustão, e o que precisamos é de um ombro amigo, alguém que levante nosso astral.Um papo entre dois amigos revela segredos, uma afinidade e uma boa descoberta."- Você sabe que vadias partem corações, né?"





	1. Chapter 1

O céu nunca foi tão belo quanto estava agora, estrelas o adornavam, estrelas tão brilhantes, o céu estava coberto delas, hoje a cidade finalmente havia dado um tempo de toda aquela luminosidade que impedia qualquer um de ver o céu em sua ampla magnitude, e um dos mais beneficiados era Naruto.

Cá estava eu, na varanda de meu apartamento no 7º andar, apreciando aquela bela vista que me era proporcionada, cada pontinho branco tinha um brilho só seu. Do mais intenso ao mais fraco, ali não se fazia distinção, todos eram os brilhos iguais aos olhos de um mero mortal.

Eu adorava ficar naquela varanda, olhando para cada ponto de sua cidade em que meus belos olhos azuis-piscina conseguiam enxergar, os carros passando como se sempre estivessem apressados a chegar em algum ponto ou lugar importante, uma pequena área verde que tinha no centro, o primeiro prefeito havia feito aquele ponto verde para que, nas palavras dele, sempre estejamos próximo da natureza e para podermos ver o quanto ela nos é importante, uma visão um tanto sábia, o que era verdade, e eu também podia ver o Tio do Rámem, o qual eu amava frequentar e comer sempre, era um freguês.

Ao meu lado estava um pequeno rádio portátil, e uma cadeira vazia, eu estava sozinho num apartamento em que eu dividia com um amigo, era um momento de paz em meio a tantos conflitos internos. O rádio sincronizado numa estação qualquer, tocava uma música um tanto melancólica, mas com uma letra um tanto confiante.

Levantei e fui até o quarto de meu companheiro, procurei e peguei uma caixa que ele guardava e era mais precioso que tudo, a abri e vi o conteúdo escondido, dei um riso e balancei a cabeça como se tivesse bisbilhotado demais e achado uma coisa não muito boa.

“Então aquele cachorro está escondendo essa preciosidade aqui?”

Era maconha, seu colega de quarto, Kiba, sempre fumava um pouco para se sentir alegre em tantas situações tristes e frustrantes, geralmente era depois de uma semana intensa na faculdade ou do seu conturbado namoro. Ele também fumava um pouco de vez em quando, experimentou por pura curiosidade e continuava a usar apenas pela sensação de alívio que trazia, assim como a insana loucura que vinha acompanhada de alucinações um tanto esquisitas. O moreno o havia ensinado a bolar, e se deu bem, pois nas palavras dele, mesmo sendo novo nisso, ele sabia bolar um como ninguém.

Riu anasalado, lembrando-se das loucuras que aconteciam quando o amigo estava sob o efeito, uma vez quase ficaram sem o micro-ondas por causa que o moreno achou que estava devendo um duende e o micro-ondas era o pote de outro e ele devia atira-lo pela varanda para que o duende parasse de importuna-lo, ou quando a casa ficou alagada porque Kiba tinha dito que tinha uma baleia morando conosco e ela tava morrendo sem água, as loucuras eram tantas que não sabia ainda como ainda estavam ali e o dono do prédio ainda não os tinha expulsado.

Pegou um pouco e um dos papéis que também estavam dentro da caixa e começou a bolar, perfeitinho, com cuidado e extrema destreza, fez dois, para o caso de o amigo aparecer e brigar com ele por estar mexendo nas suas coisas, só assim poderia calá-lo, pegou o isqueiro que tinha um símbolo que não lembrava e acendeu, dando um trago e soltando a fumaça.

Deu outro e soltou a fumaça em direção a lua, como se quisesse que o astro sentisse a brisa que estava quase a acontecer, olhando com mais atenção, viu que a lua estava cheia, brilhando por causa de todo a luz que o sol refletia em si, sua grandiosidade era tão importante quanto o sol, enquanto tragava, jurou ter visto a lua lhe sorrir e dar uma piscadela pra si, riu, talvez dessa vez as alucinações vieram rápido demais.

Enquanto olhava mais um pouco a vista, ouviu um estrondo dentro de seu apartamento.

“É ele, finalmente chegou”

– NARUTOOOOO!! CADÊ VOCÊ NARUTO?? – Gritava tão alto, como seu eu estivesse no térreo.

– AQUI NA VARANDA, SEU RETARDADO!!! – Gritei de volta, meio alterado, não precisava de tanta algazarra assim, além do mais, sua cabeça doía um pouquinho.

O moreno se deu o prazer de desaparecer pelo dia todo, ele sempre fazia isso, mas me preocupava toda vez, quem sabe o que ele não poderia estar fazendo, ou no que poderia estar se metendo, numa discussão, numa briga, isso tudo me deixava de cabelos em pé. Eca! Estou parecendo a mãe desse Inuzuka retardado.

– Por que você sempre ta... – Eu olhei para trás e ele matinha contato visual com a caixinha que lhe pertencia, olhava para a caixinha, olhava pra mim, de certeza vi fogo em seus olhos. – Porra Naruto, já falei pra não mexer em minhas coisas, se quiser ficar doidão compra a sua.

– Por que eu preciso comprar se eu tenho uma fonte dentro de casa? – Traguei mais um pouco, segurei e soprei tudo na cara dele

– Cof... Cof... Você ta me provocando, mas que seja, já ta fumando mesmo e eu não to com cabeça pra discutir agora. – Se sentou na cadeira vazia, pegou o rádio e começou a trocar de estação. – Você pelo menos bolou um pra mim?

– Nunca esqueceria do meu melhor amigo. – Sorri travesso e dei o que havia bolado no começo pensando nele. – Aqui está meu cachorrinho.

Peguei o aparelho que estava em suas mãos e coloquei na estação que antes estava.

– Ah não, eu não quero ouvir essas suas músicas. – Choramingou ele do meu lado.

– Não to nem aí, fica ai e aprecia essa bela vista e não à música.

Passado um tempo, percebia que Kiba estava meio calado, com um semblante triste, ele não estava fazendo sequer uma piadinha do clima, não estava falando como foi seu dia, estava estranho demais, o que será que havia acontecido?

– Kiba, você tá bem? – A preocupação com ele era grande, não é todo dia que seu melhor amigo estava assim. – Você ta péssimo.

Tragou o baseado, segurou e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz, rindo em seguida.

– Tá tão na cara assim Naruto? – Me direcionou um olhar com um semblante triste. – Meu namoro tá péssimo.

Kiba namorava Hinata Hyuuga, uma menina que cursava fisioterapia na mesma faculdade que ele, uma menina com os cabelos negros puxados para um tom azulado, olhos perolados tão lindos, pele de porcelana e seios fartos, ela era com certeza um pedaço de mal caminho, Kiba se gabava constantemente de tê-la conquistado, fazia de tudo por ela. Ah se ele soubesse!

– Problemas no paraísos? – Tentei fazer graça, para ver se conseguia arrancar um riso dele.

Ele bufou e pôs se a falar.

– Claro que não, nosso sexo é maravilhoso, já fizemos tanta coisa, em tanto lugar... – Ouvia atentamente ele falando, queria dizer que aquilo não me afetou, mas foi diferente, a cada palavra era uma facada diferente, eu não deveria ter perguntado. – ... Hinata é maravilhosa, mas e você Naruto, não tem ninguém não? Sempre te vi sozinho, me diz ai, do que você gosta e não se faça de desentendido, você sabe do que eu falo.

Talvez todos aqueles tragos já estejam fazendo efeito nos nossos neurônios. Dei mais um, segurei e soltei fazendo movimentos com a boca, fazendo a fumaça sair em círculos perfeitos, de canto de olho, podia ver o fascínio de Kiba,

– Eu gosto de experimentar de tudo, não tenho preferência. – A tranquilidade que minha voz passava era enorme, mas também, eu conversava com meu amigo, não tinha porque esconder coisas.

– Isso é uma gíria pra dizer que tu é gay? – Com essa piadinha, ele começou a rir sozinho, como se fosse a mais engraçada do mundo.

– Não querido, isso é uma gíria pra dizer que tu é um retardado que tem medo de experimentar coisas novas. – E ele continuava a rir, como se o que eu acabasse de falar fosse outra piada, mas eu não podia negar.

A risada de Kiba era tão gostosa de se ouvir.

Era a mais perfeita harmonia, e eu também comecei a rir, riamos do vento, riamos como se não houvesse amanhã, aquela cena seria estranha aos olhos de outros que estariam tentando descobrir o que os fez rir tanto. Tudo estava bem, estava maravilhoso.

Até ouvir o soluço.

Mais um.

Mais outro.

Parei de rir e olhei para o lado, Kiba estava chorando.

Fiquei parado, com os olhos arregalados, nunca havia visto o outro chorar, era a primeira vez, eram tantas lágrimas, uma após a outra.

– P-Por que N-Naruto? ... P-Por q-que tem que s-ser assim? ... E-Eu amava t-tanto ela, e ela v-vai e me t-trai com o Shino Naruto, com o Shino, e-eu vi eles dois se agarrando na f-frente da casa dela... como ela pode fazer isso comigo? – O amigo soluçava bastante, era obvio o quanto o seu coração estava partido e quão magoado estava, ele fazia de tudo pela garota Hyuuga, comprava de tudo pra ela, presentes era o que não faltava, sabia do quanto o moreno gostava da garota, e mesmo que isso doesse em si, mas ele apoiava, mesmo que soubesse que algo do tipo iria acontecer.

Já havia namorado a Hyuuga há um tempo, sabia de suas qualidades e defeitos, e esse era o principal, a infidelidade, tinha uma certa fama de pegar todos os caras que pudesse, não se importante com sentimentos alheios, apenas pensando em benefício próprio, um dia já esteve na mesma situação que o amigo. Mas nunca contou a ele, Hinata era uma coisa que não queria lembrar ou pensar

Levantei de minha cadeira e abracei-o, naquele momento era a única coisa que podia fazer para tentar acalma-lo, dizem que um abraço passa segurança e conforto, era disso que o amigo precisava, conforto, afaguei-lhe os cabelos, passava com as unhas um tanto grandes pelas madeixas morenas, tentando de alguma forma relaxa-lo, o que não demorou muito, depois de um tempo, os soluços diminuíram e Kiba me envolveu em um abraço também, como um pedido mudo de obrigado.

Afrouxei o abraço e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto de Kiba, levantei-o e vi algumas lagrimas que teimavam em sair, as tirei com o polegar e olhei para seus olhos, seus belos olhos que me faziam perder inteiramente a sanidade, eles estavam tão vermelhos, não dava para saber se era do choro ou da maconha, mas os dois tinham culpa.

– A Hinata é uma vaca. – Soltou a pérola depois de alguns minutos de contato visual.

– Isso é uma ofensa a todas as vacas que existem no mundo. – Assim que disse Kiba deu um riso anasalado, o que foi música para meus ouvidos. – Ela é uma vadia sedenta por quebrar corações.

– Você tem razão, Vadias partem corações. – Era notável o tom triste na sua voz.

– Ei Kiba, não pensa nisso agora, deixa a Hinata pra lá, você ta precisando relaxar e pensar em outra coisa, o que me diz de relaxarmos na banheira? Eu deixo você escolher a estação. – Não soube de onde tirou tamanha coragem para dizer aquilo, talvez ele estivesse muito chapado para pensar, tudo saia naturalmente.

– Isso soa tão gay. – Deu uma gargalhada, era assim que queria o amigo. – Mas tentador, vamos, só não vai se apaixonar pelo meu corpinho.

– Nem fodendo seu feio. – Deu um soco de leve no ombro do amigo.

– Bom, eu vou indo e isso – Pegou o rádio. – Agora é minha vez de escolher hehe, te espero na banheira.

Esperei mais um pouco ali, olhando mais uma vez para o céu estrelado, uma estrela cadente passa, e o único desejo que eu tinha era que Kiba ficasse bem e esquecesse a Hyuuga.

\---&\---

Estava parado em frente a porta do banheiro, assim que o efeito passou um pouco, soube da investida que havia feito e estava se martirizando por dentro, estava louco, só podia ser, mas era agora ou nunca, respirou fundo e adentrou no banheiro.

La estava seu amigo, dentro da banheira, com os braços no encosto, só a sua espera, corou ao vê-lo tão sem pudor.

– Finalmente hein Loirinho, tava quase virando uma uva passa tendo que te esperar.

O rádio tocava um rock suave, menos mal, não gostava de músicas agitadas, eu estava muito envergonhado em tirar o roupão que estava vestindo, ele deve ter percebido isso.

– Ta com vergonha loiro? Não se preocupe, o que você tem, eu também tenho. – Riu mais um pouco. – Mas se você ta com vergonha, eu vou fechar meus olhos.

Dito e feito, assim que fechou os olhos, puxei o roupão, vendo-o cair graciosamente no chão, e comecei a entrar na banheira, muito envergonhado, rosto parecendo um tomate, ficava me perguntando se aquela banheira iria caber nós dois, ao me sentar, tirei a dúvida, coube perfeitamente.

Assim que Kiba notou que eu havia sentado, notou meu rosto vermelho, pois senti seu olhar intenso pra cima de mim, mas ele nada disse, apenas jogou agua em mim, o que foi revidado, iniciando assim uma guerra, olhando assim, nem parecia que eram jovens de 20 e poucos anos, parecia que tinham 6 anos, mas o importante ali era esquecer os problemas do exterior.

Ao pararmos, nossos olhares se fixaram, algo estava acontecendo ali, e ao encostar em sua perna, pude sentir uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo, o fazendo arrepiar, não foi diferente em Kiba, alguma coisa iria sair dali.

– Então, sobre o que você disse antes, então você já beijou caras? – Kiba perguntou tentando parecer indiferente, mas pude sentir algo mais naquela frase.

– Já sim, por que a pergunta?

– Curiosidade.

Um silencio se formou entre os dois.

– E foi bom? – Perguntou mais uma vez tentando parecer indiferente, mas de olho na minha resposta.

– Teve alguns bons, outros terríveis demais. – Riu lembrando de quando Rock Lee, um garoto que conhecia, pediu para lhe ensinar a beijar, e deus, o garoto era péssimo demais.

Novamente um silencio.

– Nunca beijei um homem. – Soltou essa, fazendo biquinho e olhando pra lado corado, eu senti muita vontade de rir naquela hora.

– Não sabe o que ta perdendo. – Falei rindo, porem me tremendo, quando eu comecei a ser tão seguro assim?

– Bem que você poderia me mostrar, né? – Aquele sorriso ladino se formando em seus lábios.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho instantaneamente, o dele não era diferente, ambos estávamos envergonhados, mas essa era uma chance que eu não podia jogar fora, lancei um de meus melhores olhares e fui me aproximando lentamente dele, o fazendo meio que recuar, mas ali ele não podia fugir, cheguei perto de seu rosto, olhei bem em seus olhos, neles tinham uma mistura de medo e desejo, mas é bom experimentar coisas novas.

Juntei nossos lábios, num singelo selar, apenas um selinho, mas assim que notei que Kiba pedia passagem com a língua, eu abri e deixei ele explorar por toda minha boca, assim como explorei toda a sua, e ela tinha um sabor tão viciante, tinha um sabor meio amargo, talvez fosse da maconha, porém parei de me deliciar com seus lábios, eu queria mais e mais, nossos beijo ficou tão intenso, não parávamos por nada, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha para ver quem explorava a boca de quem, tudo estava bem, até o oxigênio faltar e precisarmos recuperar o folego, estávamos ofegantes, um fio de saliva ligava a minha a dele, minhas mãos estavam em seu peitoral definido e meu pau estava em riste, que beijo havia sido aquele?

– Naruto? – Ao recuperar o folego, ele se aproximou de meu ouvido e disse com sua voz rouca de desejo. – É errado ficar de pau duro depois desse beijo?

– Seria errado se você não ficasse.

Começamos a nos beijar mais e mais, o que nos parava era o ar que faltava, mas quando recuperado, voltávamos a nos beijar com mais fervor do que da última vez, que sensação gostosa os lábios de Kiba me traziam, como ele podia ser tão gostoso assim?

– Que tal continuarmos isso em outro lugar, antes de virarmos uvas passas pra vida toda? – Kiba interrompeu um dos inúmeros beijos.

– Você já quer me atacar na cama cachorrinho? – Lancei-lhe um olhar malicioso.

– Bem, eu queria atacar a geladeira, mas você também ta na lista. – Correspondeu meu olhar malicioso e me dando um breve selinho. – Estou brocado, preciso comer.

– Verdade, também to demais, vamos esvaziar a geladeira. – Falei já me levantando e sem vergonha de meu pudor, daqui um tempo iriamos nos ver mesmo.

– Que corpinho lindo você tem hein raposinha. – Kiba assobiou.

– Eu sei que eu sou gostoso. – Ri já colocando meu roupão e indo em direção a porta. – Você não vem?

Quando Kiba levantou, tive a clara visão do que ia receber naquela noite, eu fiquei espantado, meus olhos se esbugalharam, como aquilo podia ser tão grande? Não iria aguentar aquilo.

– Sem medo raposa, vou colocar tudo bem devagarzinho hoje.


	2. .dick,please

Estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, vestiam os roupões já que a porta que levava a varanda estava aberta e de lá vinha o vento frio da belíssima noite estrelada e seus corpos ainda detinham gotículas de agua do momento intimo que tiveram na banheira.

Naruto sentia um frio intenso no corpo, tanto pelo vento que vinha de fora quanto pelo que estava prestes a acontecer depois que acabassem com a maldita larica que atormentava seus estômagos.

Kiba se levantou e caminhou até a geladeira, resmungando e com a barriga roncando como se fosse um cantor de heavy metal. Naruto riu demais com o estrondoso som, parou de rir assim que a barriga fez um som similar, e agora seu rosto estava vermelho, olhou para Kiba e ele estava com um sorriso travesso.

– Não ria dos outros, pode acontecer o mesmo com você. – e colocou novamente a cabeça dentro da geladeira procurando algo para comerem.

O rosto de Naruto ainda estava vermelho, não por causa do som e sim pelo que estava vendo, Kiba naquele roupão estava tão maravilhoso e gostoso, parecia um cara rico desses de filmes, o corpo musculoso era visível e preenchia o roupão, em sua cabeça viera a lembrança do que vira minutos antes naquela banheira, a grande ferramenta de Kiba, seu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda, estava envergonhado, mas também com vontade de provar e se deliciar com o amigo.

– O que ta pensando ai raposinha? Tá tão vermelhinha. – Kiba se sentou na mesa e deu um prato com alguns petiscos para Naruto, em sua cara tinha um sorriso maldoso.

– Nada de seu interesse Kiba, humph. – Naruto começou a comer os petiscos desviando o olhar do amigo.

Naruto comia os petiscos devagar, ao invés de Kiba que comia parecendo que ficou na rua uma semana sem comida, com certeza o moreno fumou mais do que devia hoje. Naruto evitava o contato visual com o amigo, toda vez que olhava para o amigo lembrava do beijo na banheira, em como foi perfeito e como queria sentir aqueles lábios macios nos seus mais uma vez, o que não ia tardar, já que o amigo deixou bem claro que teria algo depois daquele lanchinho. Ele seria o próximo lanche.

Olhou de canto para o moreno e seu olhar estava fixo em si, não piscava e podia sentir que aquele olhar poderia lhe atravessar se pudesse, se ajeitou direito para ficar cara a cara com o amigo e começou a lhe provocar comendo de uma maneira um tanto sexy. Para quem visse com certeza riria pelos gestos que o loiro fazia, mas Kiba sentia um calor passar por todo seu corpo indo até seu membro que aos poucos despertava, Naruto parecia querer lhe provocar até demais, decidiu entrar também no jogo e se recostou na cadeira e desfez um pouco o laço do roupão deixando seu peitoral definido a mostra enquanto passava a mão por ali, as bochechas de Naruto novamente ficaram vermelhas.

Olhava para aquele peitoral de aço e ao olhar mais pra baixo pode ver também o abdômen bem trabalhado com alguns pelos, quis cair de boca ali mesmo, mas mesmo que estivesse fazendo gestos sexys e tudo mais, ainda estava preso a vergonha, não conseguia se soltar, precisava de algo. Naquele momento Kiba se levantou com o roupão aberto e Naruto viu o pau meia-bomba do amigo, ele se direcionou a varanda e de lá trouxe a sua caixinha e se sentou na mesa.

– Que tal mais uma tragada para ajudar a se soltar hein Narutinho. – O sorriso malicioso e o olhar predador em seu rosto me derreteram por completo e mais uma vez acendeu o fogo em meu corpo. – Ainda tem um pouco pra bolar para nós dois, quer fazer as honras princesa do verdinho?

– Princesa é o seu cu Kiba. – Respondeu com raiva e rindo do amigo, pegou o dichavador e picou-a, quando viu que estava bom pegou a seda e o bolou perfeitamente os dois. – Mais uma obra prima feita por mim.

Kiba pegou o isqueiro e primeiro acendeu o meu, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, o desejo estava presente neles, depois pegou o seu o acendeu, a cena da varanda se repetia, porem agora estavam na cozinha com roupões de banho, pareciam dois jovens ricos super despreocupados com a vida, a fumaça tomava conta do recinto e as risadas também, a brisa veio tão rápido e agora estavam engatados numa conversa descontraída, Naruto fora no banheiro e pegou seu rádio e colocou uma música relaxante, o cantor parecia ser Khai Dreams, tornava o ar menos pesado, os olhares de ambos estavam conectados, a timidez não era mais um obstáculo, Kiba estava praticamente sem o roupão e o de Naruto caia por seus ombros, mostrando um corpo um tanto definido também, ao acabarem com mais um baseado, Kiba se levantou e chamou Naruto com os dedos e o loiro foi sem relutar, pegou o rádio e seguiu até o quarto do moreno.

Ao entrar pode ver o mesmo deitado na cama, o roupão estava no chão e o moreno deitado com um lençol lhe cobrindo, as mãos atras da cabeça e um sorriso ladino, o loiro entrou vagarosamente, deixou o rádio e mudou para uma estação que estivesse tocando alguma música sexy e encontrou uma que tocava Two Feet.

“Perfeito”

Ficou frente a cama e começou o show, descia até o chão, gestos sexys e deixava os roupão cair por seus ombros, queria deixar Kiba babando e sedento por seu corpo, o que deu certo pois o mesmo estava de boca aberta e uma leve inclinação no lençol, a dança estava dando certo, deixou o roupão cair por completo e Kiba admirar seu belo corpo nu, as pernas torneadas, um bumbum avantajado, abdômen definido e um peitoral se formando, foi até a cama e foi até o moreno que saiu debaixo das cobertas, revelando o pau duríssimo, Naruto ficou por cima e iniciou o beijo, lento no começo e de repente começou a ficar voraz, uma batalha era travada para ver quem estava no controle, a língua de Kiba invadia a boca de Naruto e vice-versa, explorando mais uma vez o diversos sabores que ali continham, tudo estava tão maravilhoso, quando o ar se fazia presente, paravam e assim que recuperavam parte do ar, continuavam.

Kiba num movimento rápido inverteu as posições e ficou por cima do loiro.

– Ei...

– Shiuu raposinha, hora do lobão entrar em cena. – Kiba colocou o dedo interrompendo a fala do loiro e novamente o beijou, mais necessitado e mais feroz que o ultimo, sugava, mordia e invadia aquela boca como se fosse a última vez que pudesse fazer aquilo, aproveitou cada momento, a boca do loiro já estava demasiada vermelha, ao se cansar da boca, partiu para o pescoço.

Distribuiu beijos e chupões por aquela parte, chupões um tanto violentos, como se Kiba quisesse marcar o loiro como seu território para que ninguém mais pudesse desfrutar de seu corpinho, Naruto tentava a todo custo segurar seus gemidos, mas estava impossível.

– Não os segure, quero ouvir seu belos gemidos melodiosos. – Kiba parou de chupar o pescoço alheio e lhe deu mais um beijo de tirar o folego, assim que acabou desceu até os mamilos e começou sua arte.

Mordeu o esquerdo enquanto a mão cuidava do direito, mordiscava, torcia, chupava, fazia de tudo com aquele corpo que estava amando explorar, Naruto só faltava gritar com tamanho delírio, uma corrente elétrica passava por seu corpo arrepiando ao o ultimo fio de cabelo, aquilo estava sendo melhor do que o esperado. Ao acabar com ambos os mamilos, Kiba desceu distribuindo beijos por aquela barriga tonificada até encontrar o umbigo do loiro e meter sua língua ali, fazendo ele se contorcer mais ainda naquela cama, Naruto fazia caras e bocas enquanto Kiba brincava de explorar seu corpo, assim que acabou no umbigo, desceu achando o falo ereto do loiro que necessitava de atenção, Naruto levantou um pouco a cabeça, ele não iria perder a cena do moreno lhe pagando um boquete, mas assim que seu olhar se encontrou com o do outro, o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça e riu.

Com toda a força que tinha, virou o loiro fazendo-o ficar de bruços e levantou seu quadril, aquela posição famosa e um tanto vergonhosa, estava de 4.

– Quem deixou vo.... – Naruto ia protestar mas parou no meio da frase quando sentiu a língua do moreno brincar com sua entrada rosada. –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH QUE DELICIA...

Se Naruto já estava gostando, agora estava amando, rebolava na cara do Inuzuka que adentrava mais e mais com sua língua naquele lugar quente e apertado.

– Que delicia de cu de macho. – Kiba soltava uma de suas pérolas e depois caia de boca na bunda do loiro, agora adentrava com seus dedos, um de cada vez, estava preparando o loirinho para o torpedo que ali entraria. –E ai raposinha, tá gostando dos meus dedos ai dentro?

– Hummmmm.... Argh... Tá ma-mara... – Quando ia falar sentiu os dedos do moreno atingirem algo dentro de si que aqueceu todo seu ser. – AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh que sen-sensação ma-maravilhosa...

– Parece que alguém não se segurou. –Kiba disse ao ver que o loiro tinha gozado sem nem ao menos se tocar, tirou os dedos de dentro do outro e se posicionou. – Não grita muito hein.

Naruto ia sentindo o pau de Kiba entrando centímetro por centímetro, era sufocante e gostoso ao mesmo tempo, era ótimo sentir aquele pedaço de carne adentrando em si e doloroso pois parecia ferro em brasas, já tinha um tempo que dera pra alguém, então estava doendo um pouco.

– Aaaaa como você é apertadinho hein... estou amando entrar em você. –Ao terminar de falar adentrou de uma só vez o restante que ainda estava pra fora, fazendo Naruto arregalar os olhos e gritar ao sentir tudo aquilo dentro de si, algumas lágrimas se formavam no canto de seus olhos.

O moreno esperou o menor se acostumar e durante esse tempo, beijou as costas e mordiscou seu pescoço a fim de que o loiro relaxasse, sugou as lagrimas que estavam em seus olhos e chupou mais um pouco de seu pescoço, até que o loiro deu uma leve rebolada.

Aquele era sinal.

E começou as estocadas, primeiro lentas, depois evoluiu para estocadas rápidas e ritmadas, Kiba adentrava com tudo naquele espaço apertado que o Uzumaki tinha, e o loiro se deliciava toda vez que o moreno tirava o pau por completo e depois se arremetia com vontade dentro de si, era ótima a sensação e ansiava por ela sempre que transava com os seus peguetes por ai, mas nunca achou que poderia achar ela em seu amigo e colega de quarto, esperava receber mais daquele tratamento do moreno.

A transa continuava, Kiba era insaciável, se arremetia ainda com força, parecia estar possuído, continuou estocando até achar o ponto G do outro, que gritou ao ter seu ponto atingido, aquele momento era de Kiba, ele começou a meter apenas naquele lugar, o que fazia o loiro gritar e gemer seu nome, os vizinhos talvez pudessem estar ouvindo, mas não pensaram nisso no momento, enquanto metia no menor Kiba levou sua mão até o membro esquecido e começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas e não levou muito tempo até que o loiro gozasse, e depois de algumas estocadas Kiba se desfez dentro do loiro.

Naruto amou sentir o leitinho quente do moreno dentro de si, ao acabar de gozar, Kiba se jogou ao lado do loiro e olhou nos olhos azuis do garoto, pareciam mais conectados do que já eram.

– Melhor transa da minha vida. – Falaram ao mesmo tempo e ao perceberem isso caíram na gargalhada, que brisa.

– O que acha de outro banho raposinha?

– Só se for agora cachorrão. – Naruto tentou se levantar mas sentiu suas pernas bambas e o quadril doía. – Me ajuda aqui que você acabou comigo.

– Haha Haha, o lobão aqui te deixou sem andar foi? – Kiba foi até o loiro e o pegou no colo, ao estilo princesa.

– Lobão nada, você é um vira lata isso sim. – Bateu no peito do outro.

– Ai, assim você acaba comigo.

No banheiro preferiram tomar banho no chuveiro, Kiba tentava fazer com que o loiro se rendesse a mais um round, mas Naruto não cedeu, apenas queria tomar um banho decente, mas com pena da cara de cachorro abandonada do amigo, resolveu fazer um boquete memorável.

Ao terminarem, se secavam com as toalhas, já que os roupões estavam no quarto do moreno e estava longe demais. Ao saírem do banheiro, Naruto andou em direção ao seu quarto.

– Pra onde você vai cara? – Kiba perguntava na porta de seu quarto

– Pro meu quarto, onde mais?

– Não vai não, dorme aqui comigo. – Kiba abriu um sorriso amigável e estendeu a mão pro loiro.

Naruto balançou a cabeça e sorriu, andou até o amigo e pegou na mão dele, se direcionaram até a cama, tiraram os lençóis com os vestígios da sua “brincadeira” de pouco tempo atras, se jogaram na cama, se cobriram e ficaram de frente um para o outro, ambos queriam falar algo, mas naquele momento não era preciso dizer nada, apenas deixariam pra conversar outro momento.

Naruto se aproximou de Kiba e deu um breve selinho em seus lábios.

Um.

Dois.

Vários selinhos vieram depois.

Ambos riram e se ajeitaram para dormir, Naruto se virou para o lado oposto do moreno e fechou os olhos, mas os abriu de novo ao sentir o braço do amigo o rodear, abriu um sorriso e se aconchegou ali.


End file.
